


Umbrellas and Badges

by Accident



Series: Umbrellas and Badges [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, FemGreg, FemMycroft, Genderswap, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: Mycroft loves mornings that start slow and soft. She especially loves the mornings when her girlfriend Greg wakes her up with morning sex. This is one of those mornings.





	Umbrellas and Badges

Mycroft hums softly, floating on the edge of waking. She can feel the soft silk sheets on her skin and the warmth of her girlfriend pressed against her back, both of them naked of course. She can feel soft fingertips running down her throat gently, tracing her collarbone lightly. She relaxes as a single finger trails down her chest between her breasts. A shiver runs down her spine as she feels hot plush lips smear kisses over her shoulder and the back of her neck. She presses back against her lover, nearly purring as she feels her favorite pair of breasts press against her back. The fingertips trail down her ribs and belly to her soft round hip.

“May I?” Gregoria asks quietly, her finger tips slowly traveling from Mycroft’s hip where her thighs press together.

Mycroft gasps softly and relaxes, Gregoria’s fingers always making her melt easily. “Please, Greg..” She nearly whispers, eyes still closed as her legs part some.

Greg kisses and nibbles at Mycroft’s neck gently, pulling her close and rolling onto her back so Mycroft is laying on top of her. She hooks her ankles around Mycroft’s and holds Mycroft’s legs open with her own. She teases Mycroft’s breasts with one hand as the other teases the insides of her thighs. 

Mycroft whines and arches against her. “Greg.” She She bites her lip and turns a bit, kissing Greg deeply. 

Greg moans softly into the kiss and kisses Mycroft back, nipping at her bottom lip softly as she rolls her nipple between her fingers gently. 

Mycroft gasps and squirms, unable to get away since Greg has her legs pinned open. “Don’t teases me. Please.” She begs. 

“But you sound so good when you beg.” Greg nuzzles her, still teasing her nipples with one had as the other ghosts over her labia.

Mycroft huffs a bit impatient and tries to rock into Greg’s hand, needing more direct contact. “You know what also sounds good? When I tie you down and fuck you with the strap on making you howl like a bitch in heat.”

“So mouthy, darling. I know you’re cranky in the morning before I get you off.” Greg smirks, fingers dipping into Mycroft’s wetness. “Mm see? Your cunt is already wet for me. Don’t be so grouchy, my love. I’ll make sure to take care of you.” She purrs, dragging a slick finger over her pussy. She rubs gentle circles against her clit as she squeezes her breast perfectly. 

Mycroft moans and her hips rock against Greg’s fingers, constantly seeking more friction. “You always take your sweet time. Dragging it out. I just want to feel you so bad.” She whines, rocking up into Greg’s fingers and getting wetter as she’s stimulated. 

Greg chuckles softly and tugs on one of Mycroft’s nipples gently, making her arch. “I only drag it out because I want to keep you pleasured as long as possible. You get to feel me every day. Ever since we stopped wearing clothes to bed you’ve been able to feel me even better.” She smiles and kisses behind Mycroft’s ear as she rubs her clit just how Mycroft likes. 

Mycroft pants a bit as her hips make little circular thrusts, keeping Greg’s fingers exactly where she wants them. “You being clothed should be a crime. You’re perfect. Fit and curvy and delectable. I can’t believe you’re mine.” She gasps as Greg slips a finger into her slowly.

Greg giggles as she listens to Mycroft’s needy rambling. “Being unclothed is the crime, My. I’m a police officer. I have to set a good example.” She mumbles, pressing kisses to her shoulders as she eases a second finger into her. 

“I really don’t care what kind of example you set as long as you end up in my bed at the end of the day.” Mycroft moans, rocking her hips as Greg rocks her fingers in and out of her maddeningly slow. 

“Our bed.” Greg nips at her shoulder, hooking her fingers a bit and rubbing Mycroft’s g spot. 

“O-ours.” Mycroft whimpers and nods. 

Greg smirks and finally starts to speed up her fingers. “That’s right. Good girl.” She mumbles against her, feeling Mycroft’s skin heat up as she blushes. 

Mycroft mewls and rocks with her fingers, finally letting go and letting Greg take control. She pants a bit and squeezes one of her breasts as Greg teases the other. “Yours. Your good girl.” She blushes even more at the admission. 

Greg smirks and lets out a pleased little growl. “All mine. Every sigh. Every moan. Every moody moment. Every laugh. Every kiss. Every gasp. Every orgasm. Mine. Mine to experience with you.” She purrs, her fingers setting the pace she knows Mycroft loves. 

“All of it. All yours.” Mycroft nods and writhes, feeling herself drip around Greg’s fingers. “I’m all yours. Every part of me. My mouth. My hands. My cunt. My heart. My brain. All yours. For you. Always.” She whimpers, twitching and trembling as she gets close. 

Greg presses soft kisses to Mycroft’s skin. “I know. I know, My love. Come for me, Gorgeous. Let go for me. Come apart.” She says softly, tugging her nipple gently as she rubs her clit with her thumb as she thrusts her fingers inside her. 

Mycroft arches and whines as her orgasm builds. She gasps and moans as she finally comes, cunt pulsing around Greg’s fingers and trying to suck them deeper. 

“Perfect. Absolutely breath taking.” Greg whispers praise and kisses Mycroft’s neck when she stops twitching. 

Mycroft pants and relaxes, slowly untangling her legs from Greg’s. She rolls over and lays on top of Greg, facing her now. She smiles at her loving and leans in, kissing her happily. 

Greg hums happily and kisses Mycroft back, wrapping her arms around her as they kiss. 

Mycroft kisses her lips gently a few times and finally pulls back, gently brushing Greg’s hair back out of her face as she smiles down at her. “Mm I really am crabby in the mornings before you make me come, aren’t I?” She giggles. 

Greg smiles and laughs. “Just a bit. Not really your fault though. By the time morning rolls around it’s already been hours since I last made you come so it’s really my fault. Plus I’ve made your crave me. So in reality it’s my duty, mm no, it’s my pleasure to get you off in the mornings.” She grins under Mycroft. 

“You really are perfect.” Mycroft chuckles and leans back in, kissing her again and pressing close. 

Greg holds her close and mewls softly as she kisses her back. 

“Mm let me fuck you.” Mycroft mumbles against Greg’s lips, nuzzling her gently. 

Greg blushes and smiles up at her. “You know I’d love you too but we both have to get to work.”

“Nooooo.” Mycroft groans and presses her face to Greg’s neck, holding onto her tight. 

“I know, baby. But we have to.” Greg chuckles and peppers her with kisses. 

Mycroft smiles and then smirks. She kisses at Greg’s neck, swirling her tongue over one particular spot that makes Greg’s toes curl and then sucks on it gently. 

Greg gasps and moans, head tipped back as she arches. “Fuck, Myc.” She pants as Mycroft pulls back. 

“Still have to go to work?” Mycroft asks cheekily. 

“Unfortunately.” Greg smiles softly and nuzzles her. “Mm but when I get home I’ll let you fuck me as long as you want.” She kisses the tip of her nose.

“Mm fine.” Mycroft lets out a dramatic sigh but secretly pleased. She makes a show of rolling out of bed. 

Greg chuckles and gets up as well, going through her morning routine with Mycroft. 

They grab breakfast and coffee on the way.

“I’ll see you later. Have fun at work and don’t start any wars.” Greg kisses Mycroft as she’s dropped off. 

“Mm I make no promises.” Mycroft mumbles against her lips as she kisses her back. 

Greg laughs and gets out of the car, winking at Mycroft before going inside. 

Mycroft hums happily and relaxes as she’s driven to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment telling me what you though. I also RP on tumblr so let me know (o^^o)


End file.
